A Small Distraction
by HeartlessBlu
Summary: A crow visits Kuroko one night while he's in charge of writing a contract in order to keep the peace between the crows and humans.


**Notes**: Edit 11/29/2014. I started to brainstorm more about about this AU with Aomine the crow and Kuroko, who is now an apothecarist. So I end up editing this one-shot. I don't know if I want to write an on-going story about this AU since I do have ideas running in my head right now but don't know if is any good, haha!

* * *

><p>Kuroko bit the end of his pencil, thinking of a sentence to fill up another line on his already half written contract. His desk that used be clean soon became a load of sheets of barely a quarter of drafted statements and crumbled pieces of papers full of failures. Lord Akashi assigned him the task to finish the contract before tomorrow's meeting and present it to the other lords who will be attending.<p>

"I trust your abilities to complete this without fail. It would be quite a shame to see this poorly executed." Akashi's words rang through his mind. Kuroko knew he had to get it done before the meeting and without a doubt, he will finish it. He won't rest despite the hours continued to pass by as he watched the sun set and the moon shining brightly in the night sky.

As he continued, a light flutter of wings was heard at the entrance of his opened window. He could hear the small utters of 'ow's and 'fuck's but he made no attempt to look and kept himself busy as he resumed his writing.

The figure stared at Kuroko's back, noticing the smaller male showed no signs of acknowledgement. He slightly grinned as he shut the window before making sure his wings were fully inside and stood behind the younger male while leaning over his shoulder.

"Whatcha' doing Tetsu?" His smooth voice broke the silence as warm breath caressed Kuroko's neck.

"A proposal, Aomine-kun." Kuroko replied without a glance at his direction. Aomine watched the movements of Kuroko's hands moving side to side.

"Eh, the one Akashi is so crazy about?" The crow settled his chin on top of Kuroko's head while his arms slowly sneaked around the shorter man's waist, staying there comfortably in place. A large black wing unfolded itself and rested by Kuroko's side. In response, pale fingers stroked the dark feathers, feeling the smoothness of each individual ones. A small smile graced the crow's face.

"Yes, I hope he'll find this acceptable." Kuroko looked at the paper once more, carefully analyzing every statement. He knew Akashi would disliked it if he found mistakes within the contract. It had to be flawless, he remembered the lord speaking.

Aomine let out a laugh while his wings ruffled with amusement. He pointed at the various and most obvious eraser marks on the document to prove his point. "Keep it up and you'll definitely get his blessing."

Kuroko huffed. "I'm doing my best here. It's not easy when Lord Akashi has great expectations." He wore a small frown though the slight hint of irritation in his voice was not left unheard. Aomine let out a sigh and took the pencil from Kuroko's hand.

"You are doing your best," The crow complimented, "And besides, I'm lending you my help." And with a flick of his wrist, the pencil flew behind his back and landed in some unknown area in the room.

Kuroko turned in his seat and crossed his arms. He looked at Aomine confusingly, wondering what he was trying to do. "Like now?"

"Yeah. I'll take you somewhere so you can work on it better." The male crow gather Kuroko with one arm and lifted him off the seat with ease. His massive wings expanded and surrounded the two though he winced as he felt a shelter of books falling to the floor with several thumps.

Kuroko stared at the small embarrassment surrounding Aomine's cheeks and chuckled how it suited him well. His hand touched the heated skin and gave it a fine stroke before pulling back, but Aomine gently grabbed his wrist. He brushed his lips against the inside of Kuroko's hand, leaving small kisses on every finger. The sudden contact made Kuroko's heart jumped with every warm tough and even more when those fierce dark eyes met with innocent blue. The intense gaze left him unable to breathe for just a second.

The distraction left Kuroko opened and for Aomine to move in, leaving a brief kiss on the younger man's lips.


End file.
